1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an information processing apparatus and a display method.
2. Description of the Related Art
Regarding a display method of the related art, in Japanese Patent Laid-Open No. 2000-322172, a display method for displaying a window in a two-dimensional or three-dimensional manner in order to efficiently arrange windows on a display screen has been disclosed. If such a display method of the related art is used, a large number of windows may be efficiently arranged on a display screen of limited area, and a user may psychologically feel that the screen is wide. Furthermore, the example of the related art makes it possible to change the display of windows from a two-dimensional display to a three-dimensional display and conversely, also makes it possible to return from the three-dimensional display to the two-dimensional display.
The changing of the window display from two dimensions to three dimensions is performed as follows:
1. In response to a user operating a frame part of a two-dimensionally displayed window, the window is rotated, with a frame part on the opposite side serving as a rotational axis, or
2. The window is rotated with the center of the two-dimensionally displayed window serving as a rotational axis.
On the other hand, the changing of the window display from three dimensions to two dimensions is performed as a result of the position of the three-dimensionally displayed window being changed to the original position of the two-dimensionally displayed window.
In the related art, when the display of a window is changed from being displayed in a three-dimensional manner to being displayed in a two-dimensional manner in response to an annotation operation on a three-dimensionally displayed window by a user, the window is rotated, with the rotational axis of the window being the frame part (end) of the window or being the center of the window. For this reason, the place at which the annotation input has started on the three-dimensionally displayed window differs from the place at which the window rotates and a two-dimensional display is formed, and a problem arises in that the annotation operation cannot be performed at an intended position.